golden
by spottyq
Summary: all was golden in the sky when day met the night.


**Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

 _all was golden in the sky when the day met the night._

It was crystal clear when you looked at it the right way. Two polar opposites that absolutely despise each other would come together to create something magical. The mysterious blonde with an ice cold stare and a vicious tongue that could spit poison at any one person. Mr. Perfect with soft eyes and a big heart. Night and Day.

It was light out when they had first met.

" _I'm Lucas."_

" _Maya."_

Maya's stare was fierce enough to seep holes into his head. It was too cold for Lucas' light, sea-foam green eyes. Lucas would remember those eyes. As blue as the ocean and as cold as ice.

The sun was a dollop of honey in the sky. It was hot enough to cook a piece of steak on the sidewalk.

She was scantily clad, wearing a bathing suit one size too small. It had been a sight for most of the guys at the college pool party but Lucas couldn't seem to look anywhere except her face. Her perfect, pink lips. Her button nose. Her rosy cheeks. _Her eyes._ He saw nothing but a beautiful night sky adorned with shining stars that twinkled each time she looked at him.

They talked for 4 hours, exchanging phone numbers when they had to part ways.

Maya went home before dawn came.

That hadn't been the last time they saw each other. After 2 months of non- stop texting, calling and hanging out, Maya's friend, Riley, "introduced" her to Lucas. The same look in his eyes. However, this time they were Riley's. Riley and Lucas had met a week before the pool party.

Maya did not like that news. She was attracted to Lucas. She saw light in his eyes. A beautiful glow that she only saw in Riley's eyes. But his was unique. Riley's glow was projected at everything. Her classmates, her family and her friends. But, Maya knew Lucas' light was only for a few people. And that was the only light she ever fell in love with.

"Lucas." She said warily.

"Maya." He said back.

She looked out of the window. It was light out.

That was the day she third time she had ever felt her heart break.

The sun was making its way to the horizon as she departed to her home to cry in her pillow and paint her emotions.

Maya and Lucas grew to dislike each other. She would taunt him about his accent and his perfect attitude. He would tease her on her short height. Do not be fooled, the attraction they had for each was still there but this time it was hiding. It was hiding behind the sun. The dollop of honey that had made its way down to earth. _Riley._

They didn't know attraction was hiding. They thought it had left the building completely. On occasion, they would have arguments. Nothing in particular. Mainly about small things like getting rides to school and Maya taking him from Lucas' backpack (she doesn't know why he gets so mad about that.) One morning, the worst fight broke out between the two. It was about Riley.

There were tears, physical contact, and throwing objects. The sun was in the sky while it was happening but Riley was not there. They knew that if Riley was even a kilometre away from the house they had to pull it together.

The thing that made the fight the worst was the physical contact. They had never touched each other like _this_ before.

His warm hand rested on her shoulder occasionally and she swatted it away. Her kick to his shin. Him grabbing her waist, pulling her closer to him when she would walk towards the door. Her arctic hands pushing his abdomen to get him and his scent away from her.

" _Lucas!"_

" _Maya!"_

Her icy eyes seemed to be on fire whenever she looked at him. The stars were no longer twinkling but growing bigger, into giants. _The death of a star._

Maya tasted a bitter taste when we she would look at him. Her attraction was being buried while his was still hiding behind the bright sun. He did like Riley, but he loved Maya. He never admitted it to himself. He felt it. She did too. Well, she used to.

" _Do not talk to me ever again, Lucas. Or so help me God." She said, poison dripping off of her words._

The sun was no longer in the sky when Lucas was left to clean the mess up but, the light was still illuminating the atmosphere.

A year later, they saw each other again. It was 10:00pm at a diner Maya worked at to bring some pocket money in.

He felt something when he looked into Maya's eyes. He never forgot about them. They were dark. No more light. No more twinkle. But he definitely still felt something.

She looked at him. Her attraction was 6 feet under as she took his order. He had bags underneath his eyes. She avoided his eyes at all costs because she knows that if she looked into them, she'll fall in love once again.

One of the reasons she did not want Lucas in her life was how he found another girl when the obviously had some sort of thing going on. The second reason she didn't want Lucas in her life was because it was _Riley._ She had to be practical though, he did not know that Riley and Maya even knew each other.

" _Lucas." She said sternly, writing his order down._

" _Maya." He said back._

Lucas felt his heart break when she didn't look at him like she used too. When he left, he shut his eyes tightly, knowing that he made the mistake of moving onto another girl.

The diner was empty, except for him. He got his food and Maya disappeared. He tried to speak with her but all she did was turn sharply and head to the back of the diner. That hurt Lucas. _A lot._

Instead of the dollop of honey, a silver coin was in the sky. It glistened. It reflected the light coming from the sun. As Lucas ate his sandwich, it felt like the moon was shining on the diner.

All he could think about was her. When they had first met, it was her eyes that had captivated him but now, it had developed into _her._ Her scent. Her breast. Her personality. Her voice. Her hair. Her clothes. Her ass. Her beautiful, blue eyes.

He had enough. He was deprived of her for a whole year when he could have had her at any point. He loved her and he knew she loved him back.

He had Riley, though. He didn't want to break her heart. He also didn't want to do anything to the ring he had put on her finger. He proposed 3 months ago. He made a mistake. But, he was 21 and he came from a traditional family and Riley was a princess that wanted to get married as soon as possible and Lucas was her prince. He _had_ to propose. He would be stuck with Riley, away from Maya. Except for the occasional time when Maya would come over but she _never_ talked to him. He didn't want that.

 _No. No, no, no, no. NO._

He hit the table in frustration and got up to find him

He strolled around the diner looking for her. He couldn't find her anywhere. He heard a thunderclap and the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the ceiling. He made his way to the kitchen.

" _Sorry man, you can't be back here."_

" _Where's Maya?"_

" _Her shift is over. She went home."_

Lucas exited the diner, throwing a twenty on the table he was sitting at.

He looked around for her in the dark while the rain hit his body. He spotted her at the lonely bus stop. He didn't know why she had to take the bus when her house was only a minute from here.

" _Maya!" Maya looked back at the voice and rolled her eyes._

She started to walk down the street, trying to get away from him.

" _Maya! St- Just fucking stop!" He yelled._

She stopped and turned on her heel. She looked angry. He hadn't seen her this angry since their fight. He gulped, feeling his Adam's apple move up and down.

Her hair was matted to her forehead as she stomped over to Lucas. She was completely soaked. She was cold. She didn't want to see his face. She stopped when she was a foot away from him. Her eyes were fiery, ready to spit toxic words at him.

" _What the fuck do you want from me, Lucas? Huh? Do you want to tell me about all the amazing things you and Riley have done over the year? Huh? Or shove it in my face that even though I told you not to talk to me, you're currently talking to me? What about the fact that you proposed to her? I can't believe you have the nerve to come here and try to speak to me when I made it clear. I fucking hate you. I hate you with everything I have in me. You rui-"_

" _May-"_

" _No, Lucas. Do not interrupt me. Just let me tal-"_

She never knew his lips were that soft. She had stared at them a lot but feeling them felt better. Her face was still in an angry mold when their lips touched but warmed up to the feeling.

Kissing in the rain. The biggest cliché ever.

She wrapped her arms hesitantly around his neck while he did the same with her waist. Their tongues mingled while their scents collided. She felt the warm tears coming out from her eyes. Maya pulled away.

" _Lucas. Please don't leave me again." She whimpered._

" _I won't. I can promise you that." He chuckled._

That's when he saw the stars twinkling in her eyes like never before.

He brought her into an embrace, slipping down a little to put his head into the crook of her neck.

" _I love you, Lucas. I don't know how or why, but I do."_

" _I love you too, Maya."_

Even though Maya's attraction for Lucas was buried, that didn't mean it completely vanished. It came back. She felt it.

The moon was shining on them. It was 10:43pm. No dollop of honey. Only rain, clouds and the moon.

That dollop of honey was going to come back, though. They could never run away from will both feel guilty about this in the morning but, that was for tomorrow, when the sun's out.

They walked over to Maya's house to feel each other like they never could have. And when night and day indulged into each other and felt each other, it was _golden._


End file.
